Forgotten
by xXchantillyXx
Summary: The team made a strange meeting on the Highway. A girl that the ex-Enforcers, including Kalin are sure to know but can't remember how. Who is she? And why Jack feels that he has to protect her ? YuseixOC -PAUSE-
1. Meeting Chrystal

This a new story ! Don't worry, I'll continue **"Destiny will"** for those who's following it ^^

I made this because of a dream that I made. Enjoy !

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>" You've got no escape! Give it to us! "<p>

"Not a chance you bastard!" The girl said.

On the Highway, a girl on roller blades was escaping three men as fast as she could. She was between the three of them.

"You'll never have it! Even if I die trying to protect it from you!"

"Don't be silly! You've got no escape! You're not fast enough!" The first said.

"We'll see about that!" She accelerated so much that she was as fast as the three men. As she was the fastest of the four, she managed to exceed them. The chase continued for a few meters when the girl saw something far ahead.

"_Shit! A T__urbo Duel! I've got nowhere to go!" She realized._

"Ah ah ah! You're trapped little girl!" The first man went faster to her and tried to make her crash. She managed to avoid the attack but almost lost her balance. More seconds passed, the more the duel seemed to approach.

_"Shit, shit an shit! They're gonna make the other duelist crash! I've got to do smething! What the...? My god! That's impossible!"_

The girl was now more afraid for the others than herself. Indeed, she noticed two children on Duel Boards. There was to Duelist ahead, two others in retreat and those to children.

_"What are they doing here in the middle of night ? Training ? Oh yeah of course! There's the WRGP in few weeks! It's really bad! What could I do?"She thought._ It was critical at this point she had nothing to loose.

* * *

><p>Yusei and Jack were on the Highway, training for the WRGP followed by Crow, Akiza and the twins.<p>

"Stardust Dragon attacks Red Dragon Archifiend with...What the ?" He suddenly noticed that they were followed by four guys. They seemed to chase the one on the top.

"Come on! You don't to hurt innocent do you ?" One guy shouted at the first one.

"You bastard! Don't even dare doing what you have in mind!"

"Too late!" One of the guys took Luna on his Runner and started to escaped.

"No Luna!" Leo yelled.

"Don't worry! I'll save her." The mysterious girl said to Leo.

"Raven! Give her back and deal with me if you're a man!"

_"That's reminds me of something" Crow, Jack and Yusei thought at the same time._

At that moment, she managed to jump on the Duel Runner of this Raven. That way she was in front of him, she grabbed Luna and carried her bridal style as she was racing as fast as she could. All happened so fast that Raven didn't have time to react.

"Luna are you okay?" The girl was concerned. If there was something that she couldn't bear, it was someone attacking a child.

"I'm fine don't worry. But what do they want ?"

"Too long to explain but don't be insecure for me. Do you think you can stand up and ride by yourself? I've got something to do. It'll be over soon."

"Of course let me stand." She slowly put Luna on the ground but still holding Luna during the time that the little girl need to recover her balance.

"We're good now you can go and do wha you have to do with those jerk!"

The unknown girl laughed at the young girl's behavior and left as Luna's brother approached her.

"Are you okay sis ?"

"Yes Leo, I'm fine. _I like this girl even if I don't know her."_

"Hey Christal! Are you finished to play with your dolls ha ha ha!" Raven enjoyed make her angry. "Let's dance now beauty!"

Chrystal then remove her helmet and let her hair dance with the wind. She was really beautiful. She had unexpect long silver hair arriving until the middle of her back and amazing blue-grey eyes.

"Problem is Raven... I don't dance! But you're right about something : we have to finish this and... Let's the party begin!" Her expression changed. She wasn't paniked or anything. She showed a girl sure of herself. She had an evil look.

"Wait! Don't tell me you were... acting right?" Asked Raven, nervous.

"Well I tried to gain some time but... Too bad I have to finish you now. And no time for a duel so let's just say that I have to put an end to all of this with those "beautiful legs of mine" like you said earlier!"

She then started to race fastly, really fastly in the two others guy's direction.

"Why don't we start with those two dogs whose following you everywhere you go ?" She smirked as she strucked them with a beautiful leg's mouvement. One and the two guys crashed in the Highway.

"Wait Chrystal! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do right?"

"Raven sweatheart. Who do you think I am ? A monster? No! Not me of course. You were just chasing me for two hours! But I can be gentle me too you know? To prove you that I am sincere, I'm no going to punch you in the head rather in the stomach. We're okay?"Chrystal said, sarcastically.

"No no wait!" Too bad for Raven, It was too little too late. She already started to move and Raven crashed in an amazing "boom" on the ground. As she continued her way, she shouted at them.

"Next time, be careful at who you're dealing with you fool! And unfortunatly for you, you dare take a child in hostage to have me again, I could kill you! Now bye bye!" She then made a glance at them and turn off to join the Signers.

"I'm so so sorry about all of that. Are you all okay?" She came between Jack and Yusei and managed to remain at their speed.

"We are." responded Yusei. "But you're the one to who we should ask."

"Oh me? Don't worry! I used to deal with them. That's not a prob anymore." She then noticed their suit with "5d's" on it. "My god! You are the team 5d's? I'm so impressed by all of you guys. That's funny, I wanted to meet you for some times now! I'm sure you'll win this! I'm going to support you during the entire tounament!"

All the team smiled at her as a thanks. They continued racing for about ten good minuts when the silvered-headed girl spoke.

"Well, I guess I have to go! A pleasure to met you! Bye!" She started to run off when Jack grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minut! You saved Luna."

"True but I was the one in fault." She said.

"Doesn't matter! Come to our home I guess you've got some explanation to do about what happened tonight." Everyone was stunned about Jack's atittude. They didn't know if it was nice or to complain at her.

"Well, I guess okay. if it doesn't bother anyone." She answered. Everyone agreed with Jack.

_"It's weird, I've got the feeling that I know her. And I'm pretty sure that Jack and Crow do as well." Yusei wondered._

"Okay so let's go to our place." Jack conclued. _"I know her! I don't know how but I am positive : I know that girl whoever she is and I'm planning to figure this out at any cost!" _

_"That's strange. She reminds me of somebody but I'm having a hard time to remember who. Maybe the others think about it too and that's why Jack absolutely want us to drive her to our place. I'm sure he's got something to his mind." _Crow thought for himself.

"Hum guys... Is it far from here?"Chrystal asked, panting "Because I'm about to...fall...I can't..." Suddenly, she felt inconscious on the ground.

The others all stopped the Duel Runner. "Hey! Are you okay?" No answer.

"Crow, it's useless. That was predictable. She said that those guys chased her for two hours. Imagine you, on those roller blades during two hours. She must be exhausted." Yusei then took her in is arm and carried her until is Duel Runner. He puts her between his legs, her head on his left shoulder.

"Okay, she is stable. We have to go, she needs to rest."

_"I know the scent of her hair. Maybe I really knew her before. But why don't I remember anything about her?" _Yusei thought as he took the direction of Zora's house.

* * *

><p>Here we gooooooo =) So guys what do you think ?<p>

Yusei: It's exacly the way we met you! Good job Chris!

Me: (Yes Chris is my second name :)

Akiza: Hey Chris! The next chapter's for when?

Me: Hum I don't know! Maybe tomorrow or later in the day if I have time ^^. Oh Brother! Could you disclaim for me please ?

Jack: Hum.** xXchantillyXx doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's but does own her OC.**

Me: Thank you! (whisper in his ear) I love you you know? ^^.

Jack:(whisper as well) Me too.

Everyone: STOP THAT YOU TWO !

Me and Jack: (sigh)

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review if you have questions or suggestions for further in the story ! Kisses to all ^^<p>

Another thing. There is a story that I love! It's called**"An Empty Star",** for an unknown reason, the author didn't upload for a long time and I think it's really too bad because it's a really good story. So please encourage her to continue because she's doing a great work with her story. Thanks a lot.

** xXchantillyXx**


	2. The Organization

Here's the chapter 2 ^^ Thanks for ready and sorry to make you wait. Now enjoy ^^

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chrystal P.O.V.<span>**

The 5d's finally arrived to their place with an inconscious Chrystal in Yusei's arms. He carried her to a couch and put his jacket on her.

_"She's so beautiful... I wonder what those guys wanted from her. I mean how could we be that bad to a girl that amazing. She is strong, beautiful and even funny when she's angry. They were really jerks!"_ Yusei thought as he stared at her.

"What are you thinking Yusei?" Crow gave him a confused look."I mean you're staring at her since almost five minuts!"

"I was wondering who those guys were. And most of what did they want."Yusei responded.

"Me too I wanted to know when she saved me. She just told me that it was long too explain, that was complicated." Luna had a sad like. She was worried for this girl. It was her savior and her hero in some ways. Leo, him was still stun by the way Chrystal saved his sister.

"Did you saw that? How amazing she wass when she saved Luna! I mean she jumped on this guys and then just punched the two others! And finally this Raven guy! Just like that, it was completely normal for her! She is totally the coolest in those roller blades !"

"Yeah we saw it Leo. And me too I think that it was amazing to see! She has to teach me that when she'll wake up! " Crow was jumping everywhere screaming that he wanted roller blades like her and everything.

"Crow!" Jack whispered "Would you shut up? She's sleeping there."

"And we have to do the same thing don't you think? We need to rest as well. It's the middle of night. Akiza and the twins can have the guest room." Yusei turned the lights off, leaving Chrystal in the sitting room and followed by the others.

"See you all tomorrow guys." Everyone went to bed. Yusei was the last downstairs and was looking at the girl a last time. She was peaceful asleep and her breath was calm. I then came close to her and found himself stroking her hair gently. When he realized it, he quickly remove his hand from her hair. In her sleep, she suddenly purred and moved her head on the side. On the moment, he was figure how cute she was when she is asleep.

Yusei then turn off in his room's direction. He laid on his bed and thought about how tonight was full of surprises. He fell asleep in his turn.

* * *

><p>The sun through the window awoke me this morning. I didn't know where I was at the moment but I remembered that I met the 5d's and I was about to go to their place.<p>

_"What happened to me? Where am I?_" I tried to stand up when I sighed loudly. _"That was predictable! I've got aches! It hurts!"_

"You're finally awake it's almost 11 a.m." Crow was smiling at me as he was approaching with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" I said as I was taking the cup.

"I didn't know If you like coffee or not but I took the risk" Crow was blissfull. I didn't know why but I didn't want to complain. It's always comforting a happy face the morning.

"It's perfect. But robs me of a doubt, I stayed here... All the night?" I asked confused. 'Because I remember meeting you but after that it's a blur."

"You were exhausted and you lost conscious on the Highway. We couldn't let you out there ha ha!"

"Thank you. I own you all one." I told, thankfully.

"Save it! After all you saved us all as well last night. By the way,What did they wan..."

He was interrupt by Leo and Luna.

"Mornin' everyone! Oh Chrystal! You're awake! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes thank Luna and you? Those jerks didn't hurt you right? I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" I looked at her with apologizing eyes. I was feeling so guilty about what happened. If it wasn't for me, they would never got involved in all of this.

"It wasn't! Did you forget? You saved me!" Luna said happily.

"I guess so... Thank you Luna."

"Thanks to you"

"Crow, hum... My god it's embarrasing but... Could I take a shower?" I blushed deeply. That was the first time that was sleeping somewhere else than my home.

"Sure it's upstairs the door on the left." He aswered.

"I can lend you some clothes if you want." I was shoked at first. Crow want to lend me some clothes? I realized that it was Akiza who spoke. I turn my self to see her smiling with a bag.

"I thought well that would want take a shower so I went to my house taking some for you. Good morning by the way."

"Thank you, Akiza is it?" She nodded as she gave me the clothes. As smiled as a thanks and walked to the the stairs. I went to my left and opened the door of the bathroom. I was speechless when I saw what I saw.

_"Oh crap!"_ "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I should have knock before came in!" I said as I convered my eyes. I was blushing deeply an here's the explanation : Yusei, in front of the mirror with just a towel around his waist.

"It's okay. It's not like if I was naked. I finished anyway. By the way, feeling any better?" He looked at me concerned. I mean what a guy. He is handsome and the water on his body made me turn crazy.

"I-I'm fine, Thanks to you all apparently." _I stuttered! Since when am I stuttering? I saw men half-naked before so what's the point? But he... He seems different from the others. I have no idea why but I'm feeling attract to him. No no don't think that! Not here, not now Chrystal!"_

"Nice. I was starting to worry. Well if you'll excuse me. I need to dress."

"O-of course" As he passed beside of me, I smelled his scent. I was paralyzed for about ten seconds. _"My god! I might become crazy!"_

"See you later Chrystal."

"Y-yeah!" _"I. Have. To. Stop. That. Now. Stop stuttering already! What is he going to think of you now girl?"_

I decided to put that in a corner of my head to concentrate on taking my shower.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>**

"Oh shit Yusei! I forgot you were in the bathroom! Swear it!" Crow was smirking actually. He was proud. In fact, he was sure that his friend as a crush on Chrystal.

"Yeah that's it Crow." Yusei sigh.

"Did she say something about last night?" Jack asked.

"No neither mine nor Crow. She just said that she felt better. To be honest, we didn't asked either."

"True." Crow conceived.

"Hum...Am I interrupting something?" It was Chrystal who enter in the room.

"Uh... No no! Nothing don't worry." Yusei was stunned actually. Her wet long silver hair were amazing for the eyes. They were almost shining and showed off her gray eyes.

Chrystal looked at each of them. _"It's weird. What's going on with them? They are all surprised. They didn't see a girl before or what?" _"Hum I think I own you some explanation about last night no?

"Yes I think so" Jack said, calm for once.

"Okay, you should take a sit, it's complicated and long." She proposed.

"Yeh! Don't begin without us Chris!" Chrystal then saw Akiza, Leo and Luna entering in the room and take a sit around the table.

"Okay so."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chrystal P.O.V<span>**

_~Flashback~ _

_I was at the Ancient Enerdy Reactor, the one who caused Zero reverse. I was looking for some stuff who could be useful. I grew up in the Satellite so you know how to deal with sadness and misery. _

_"Destiny End Dragon! Where are you going?" The dragon's spirit was flying ahead. I followed him and ended up in a room full of light. _

_"I can't see anything!"_

_"You have to listen carefully. In the future, a powerful organization will try to steal your dragon! You must stop them! It would be a catastophe if they manage to take it away from you!" a mysterious voice said._

_"What? But why would they want my dragon? And who are you?"_

_"I don't have much time but please trust me and take care of him. I'm sure you noticed already how this card is special!"_

_"Yes, he is real! He is not an hologram." I responded._

_"Yes and he's got an incredible power. And only in your hand, it can do wonderful things but, in other hands, it could destroy the world! So please be aware!" The shadow started to fade away. "Another thing, if you come to know my son, tell him that I'm with him. Always." Then the form just vanished._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p>"He didn't have time to tell me the name of his son. At first, I thought that it was an illusion but in the end, those men really came and tried to steal my card." I said, sadly as I continued " I don't know what could happen if they managed to have it, but I don't want to take the risk."<p>

"So your dragon is... real?" Asked a puzzled Leo "So cool! Could I see it? Please please pleeeeease?"

"Yes if you want." I said, happy "He is obeying to only me so there's no problem."

"Bye the way, that men told you that it was an organization who wanted your card. Do you have a name or something?" Jack was looking at me intensely. I stared at his violet eyes _"I saw them before" _I thought

"No unfortunatly I don't... But anyway, it's out of questions that they have my card. It's the only thing that I care about!" I was angry! Those bastards! Who do they think they are! It's mine and so be it.

"You said you were born in the Satellite right? How did you managed to survive all alone? That's almost impossible." Yusei said.

"Actually, I can't tell if I was alone or not..." They all looked at me with those eyes you know. These whose tell people to go on with their story.

"... for the simple reason that I lost my memory when I was fifteen."

* * *

><p>Here's the Chapter 2 so? I passed three hours on it !<p>

Jack: Full of surprises sis.

Yusei: Yep.

Akiza: But... I loved it! You're good Chris. But I hate that kind of ending. I want to know more!

Yussei: Me too.

Me: Don't worry! You'll know everything... Carefull everyone! All together!

Everyone: In the next chapter

Me: Eeexactly. I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's but, my OC, I do. Good night everyone! (Yep it's 2.30 a.m. in France)

**xXchantillyXx**_  
><em>


	3. Emotions

Here's the chapter 3. Hope you'll like it ^^

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chrystal P.O.V.<span>**

I saw their face turn... I don't know a mixture of surprise and sadness for me. Indeed, I lost my memory when I was fifteen, I only remember three years of my life. But I'm fine, I learned how to deal with it. Let just say that it could be worse.

"You lost your memory so."Yusei said.

"Yes. I don't even know if I had friends before or a family. Since I am fifteen I'm living alone. You see I don't want people to be involved in my troubles like you are now. That's why when I would have say the entire story, I'll leave" I was a little bit sad actually. They took care of me and everything but I can't risk them to be hurt. It would kill me.

"For now, you're here so, tell us how did you lost your memory?" Jack was staring at me with the same eyes than earlier. It was beginning to bother me but I didn't say anything about this.

"Well I had a bad fall, I think I was... chased by a Duel Gang I guess. I don't remember I'm sorry."I was having a very bad time. I don't like talking about my past for the simple reason that it kill me, don't remember who you are really is frustrating.

The room was silent after that. I understand them actually. There's nothing to say after that and nothing that they can do for me. As I was staring at Yusei, I realized something.

"Yusei, that's strange but the man who told me about those guys was looking like you..." I said confused.

"It was probably my father." That little sentence just choked me._"His father? Oh yeah the scientist who tried to prevent Zero Reverse! Is it possible that it was Yusei's father spirit? Hum not very happy all of that."_

"Yusei, I... have to say to you that you're father is with you. Always." I said smiling.

"Thank you Chrystal." I smiled at me. I was so sorry for him. Actually, I was sad for the three of them. I mean Jack, Crow and Yusei. Because of the Zero reverse, they had to grow up alone on the streets. Not having a family is really hard but I was happy that they became what they become. They're strong and gentle but most of all they care about their friends. And it's something really important that I deeply respect.

"Well I'm off! hank you for everything. Hope I'll see you again guys. I kind of like you all. Bye bye." I glanced at them and started to run off when Jack stopped me like last night.

"No way. Those guys are after you and you can't keep running off forever. They won't know that you're here." I stared at him_." Why does he want me to be safe? I mean I am nothing for him. And as I know, he is not the kind of person to care about an unknown person!"_ I thought.

"It's nice but no thanks. You're involved enough in all of that and I don't want you to be hurt. Plus it's none of your bisness." I know I am cold but sometimes I need to be like that to protect people. They don't know who they're against to. They are really dangerous.

Crow started to walk toward me, with his eyes close. I was surprised. Seeing him so serious was unexpected. He put a hand on my shoulders.

"Like you said we're involved so it's to late." I looked at Yusei and saw him nodded. _"My god, I think I'm gonna cry... It's the first time that someone care about me at this point despite the fact that they know almost nothing about me."_ I saw a tear in the corner of my eye.

"Oh crap!" I said. When Jack saw the tear, I quickly stroked my cheek to erase it. Like he understood what I was thinking, he took me in his arms.

"It's okay, you're not alone anymore. We're all here now." I saw everyone nodded and decided that it was it. There's no need to fight against my feelings. After three years keeping them for me alone, I cried on Jack's shoulders. Everything that I lived during those years just came out entirely. After about three minuts, I finally looked up.

"My god, I'm horrible..."I said as I looked at the mirror behind Jack.

Jack smiled at me, I know this surprising but he did.

"I give up. Okay, I'm staying here. But I have to find out what's going on and..." At that moment, my stomach growled. I laughed. "But I guess I have to eat something at first!"

Everyone laughed. _"I am happy, at least I make them have fun."_

* * *

><p><em>"That am I going to eat? Huh? Hey it's Yusei's Duel Runner! My my. I love it!" <em>

I was captivate by it. I love my roller blades of course but I guess it could be interresting to take it for a spin. I was so focus that I didn't even noticed Yusei behind me. I was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and smiling._ "He's handsome when he smiles..."_

"You like her?" I spurted as he was talking to me.

"Oh huh yeah. I was wondering how fast she's able to go."

"Well really fast. You know what I'm taking you for a spin. And you could in something in a way." I proposed.

"Why not. Sounds cool but is there enough place for the two of us?" I wasn't really reassure actually. I'm not afraid of speed but I wasn't feeling myself to broke me a bone.

"Of course. Don't worry. When you were inconscious, I brought you here without any problem." He said.

"Okay, then let's go."

He opened the trunk of his Runner and put out a helmet, the exacly same as his and gave it to me. "Hope you like red." I smiled. "_Even him can be funny" _I smirked internally. It's going to be an interresting day I'm sure of it.

He then sat on it and asked me to come between his legs. I executed. _"Let's try to trust him. Oh my... Okay it's becoming to hot for me"_

I was between his legs, on his Runner. I leaned myself against his chest.

"Hold on tight Chrystal okay?" I nodded. _"What a chest... I can feel his chest from here! Wait what am I thinking there?" _

"Let's go then." He started the engine. We were at full speed on the Highway and I admit it. I loved it. That sensation of speed is a major rush. We then arrived in the middle of the city as I saw an Italian restaurant. I begged Yusei like a child to stop the Runner. He rolled his eyes and laughed at me.

"You're such a kid Chrystal." I told me, gently.

"What? I just LOVE Italian's food that's all and I am so hungry!" I enjoyed this lunch with Yusei. We talked about all kind of thing and... He paid the note! I wanted to kill him! I hate it when someone pay for me!"

"You idiot!" I yelled as I was chasing Yusei in the park next to the restaurant. "No I'm kidding Yusei come back! Seriously I told you I wanted to pay!"

"My god Chris! You're running pretty fast." He said, panting. I smirked at him "Let me guess, roller blades is that right?"

"It is! Look my legs! Full of muscles!" Yusei laughed. I didn't understand on the moment. "What is it? What are you laughing at?" His face became more serious.

"I don't know. When I am with you all my trouble are far away. My head is completely empty. I don't know what power you have on me but it seems to work." I was speechless. Actually I was feeling the same way. _"I didn't even think about those bastards today. It's the first time for a while."_

"Me too you know." We didn't speak a word after that. We were staring at each others eyes. My head went closer to him and our mouths were dangerously close. We slowly closed our eyes, I could feel his warm breath on my face. Suddenly, something interrupted us

"Hey beauty girl, glad to see you again!" A man shouted.

_"Oh no, not him" _"Raven." I said.

"I guess our discussion wasn't over last time baby." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Here we go ^^ Finish ! I'm about to update a new chapter of <strong><span>"Destiny will"<span>** so just be patient it's coming ^^ Bye everyone and continue to review it makes me happy and encouraging me to continue =)

**xXchantillyXx**_  
><em>


	4. Escaping

Hi everyone Chapter 4 is up ! Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to give your Dragon to us or are you planning to escape again?" Chrystal was on the edge right now. <em>"They'll never let me live my life!"<em>

"Not even in your dreams." She calmly responded.

"…There's just an option left. I'll take it by force." At those words Raven started to run in front of Chrystal. But he didn't have the time to reach his target that Yusei already gave him a direct in his face. Raven was on the ground when Yusei took him and guided him in an alley. Chrystal (raised an eyebrow) _"What does he planning to do with him?"_

"Start talking. Who are your bosses and what do they want from Chrystal?"

"But Yusei I already know what..." Yusei put a finger on her mouth.

"Let me handle it would you?" He whispered smiling. "Do you trust me?" Chrystal's eyes whined. _"This is so familiar! I already lived that situation!"_

* * *

><p><em><span>~Flashback~<span>_

_Zone B.A.D in the Satellite._

_Two people were running in the streets of the Satellite. They were chasing by three others._

"_Chrystal, follow me!" Yusei yelled._

"_Okay!" _

_Yusei took an alley at his right and continued to run. Suddenly they were joined by Crow, Jack and Kalin. _

"_There you were!" Jack said as they were running._

"_Yep and we've got some troubles as you can see." Yusei answered._

"_It's team No Securities am I right?" _

"_Yes Crow they are!" I responded._

"_Okay let's spin up! I'm pretty sure they are more than three! Crow! Jack! With me! And Chrystal and Yusei that way!" Kalin showed another street on the left. "Okay!" Everyone went their ways._

_As Yusei and I were running, I noticed that the three guys were still following us. I looked at Yusei. He nodded. The two of us jumped on the wall to join the top of the building._

"_Enforcers stop right there!" A man shouted. _

_Yusei and I stopped to see the Leader of team No-Securities. "We'll have to duel him Yusei! We've got no choice." I whispered to him._

"_But, we don't have much time. Did you already forget that we also have the Sector Security after us?" "Shit!" I thought._

"_Chrystal, we'll have to jump of the building." I looked at him with fear. _

"_But Yusei! It's too high! We can't, that's impossible." _

"_Do you trust me?" He was deeply staring at me. I was also staring at him with an open mouth. "Do you trust me Chrystal?"_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I trust you."<p>

"Fine." Yusei then went in front of Raven. "So I asked you a question. Even two. I'm waiting."

"_My god! He can also be creepy…"I thought._

"We are The Nebula and we want her Dragon." He said.

"Why?" Raven didn't answer and just grumbled some crazy words. Yusei took a step forward.

"Okay, okay! I don't know why they just gave me an order. I mean my chiefs. I'm not sure you want to know who they are. They are really powerful." Yusei looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders to make him understand that I didn't know who they were.

"Get out of here." Yusei said.

"Huh?" Raven was more confused than happy to be released.

"You heard me. Now get going already."

Raven executed and leaved.

* * *

><p>Yusei and I were walking slowly on the street. <em>"Was that a vision that I had earlier? I mean I don't even remember… Maybe it's just my imagination." <em>Actually I've got something in my mind. I had to ask him.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you…" I asked embarrassed.

"Because I don't want you to live like that. You are an amazing woman and you should live a normal life. Not escaping people all the time. I want to end this with you Chrystal." I simply said.

I was completely SHOCKED. Do you imagine Yusei saying this kind of things? He is just handsome!

"Thanks but you don't have to…"

"I do." I was now blushing. The truth is I was happy that Yusei cared about me that much! Even if there's no reason, I'm not complaining!

"We should search information about that Nebula thing when we'll be at home don't you think?" He asked making me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah you're right." I said. "By the way, maybe it's time for us to go as well."

"You're on."

We took his Duel Runner and went home.

* * *

><p>We were finally at Yusei's house. When Yusei passed the door, he made a surprised face.<p>

"What is it Yusei?"

"They came here." Indeed. The house was completely returned. They looked everywhere in the room.

"Yes they did." I turned to see Jack and Crow. They were pretty angry judging by their faces.

"_I knew they'll have troubles…" _ I started to run out of the house as I heard the three guys calling out to me. But I didn't care, I had to go as far away as possible from them. They helped me when I needed it and now because of me they were in danger! I can't allow this. I took my roller blades and started to race on the Highway.

* * *

><p>After a few time, I was in top of a colleen where I could see the entire City. That was wonderful all the lights and everything.<p>

"That's it. My destiny is to be alone." I said for my self.

"You really think so?" I jumped. _"Who is up in an hour like this?" _ I turned back to see Yusei leaning on a tree with the same smile in the garage earlier.

"That's impossible! How did you find me?"

"Simple. I followed you. "He simply said. This guy's just amazing! I didn't even see him following me. I'm pretty good noticing that kind of things usually! "Surprised?"

"You shouldn't be here Yusei." I started to run of when I felt his arms around my waist from behind.

"Don't." He whispered in my ear. A word. A simple word and look at me right now. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move a muscle. I just had the strength to say a little "Why?"

I didn't respond. He just stayed that way a few minutes. He then made me turn around so I was in front of him. As I was looking down, he put his hand on my chin so I was in front of his deep azure eyes. "Because I don't want you to." He said.

"But…" I started.

"There's no but Chrystal. I told you didn't I? I'm going to get you out of that situation." He smiled at me. How could I escape from him? Maybe it's him. The one that I've been waiting for? The one who could share my pain and raised me up when I am down? Perhaps. If it is, then I won't let him from now on.

"Thanks…" I said in a blow. I looked up to see the moon and the stars. "Do you know what my second name is? He denied. "It's Star."

"That's a beautiful one." I was lost in the sky when I realized in what position we were. I panicked. _"Oh my! Oh my! What am I going to do now? I can't just let go! I could make him feel bad! But I don't mind at all so… Why am I panicking exactly? I should stop talking to my self, I'm pathetic. Just enjoy the moment okay Chrystal?" _And I did. I decided to lean my head on his shoulder to hug him back. That was just PERFECT. Yusei, me and this wonderful night. But everything comes to an end, doesn't it? We broke the hug.

"Are you coming home or do you want me to drive you to your place? It's getting late." He proposed.

"If you don't mind, to your place. I'm pretty sure they made a little stop by my house as well and I don't really want to clean up right now!" We laughed harder. Yep I can be funny sometimes.

"No problem. You're more than welcome. You know that everyone was worried about you. Crow, Akiza, Leo, mostly Luna, myself and even Jack was!"

I was surprised. _"Jack was concern toward me? Must be a joke!"_

"Sorry… "

"Don't mind. You're alright that's the important thing." I noticed that Yusei was looking something… In the top of me?

"What are looking at?"

"You're silver hairs. There amazing under the moonlight you know?" I blushed a little bit.

"If you say so." I smiled at him. "So we're off?" I nodded. The thing is that, I'm totally defenseless in front of Yusei, there's nothing I can refuse to him. I wonder why by the way. We were now in the road to go to Yusei's place. _"I just hope I won't regret that…"_

And believe me when I say that I won't at all.

* * *

><p>The name " Star" is a tribute for the Author af "An Empty Star" I hope the Author will update soon big kiss everyone ! =)<p> 


	5. The Nebula

Chapter 5 enjoy! Sorry for beiing late! I made two chapter in the same time ^^

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yusei? What are you doing here? You should be at the Orphanage." I said.<em>

"_I know but I use to come here to see the stars." Yusei sat next to me and we looked at the sky together. As we were staring at the lights, I felt Yusei's on mine. I was surprise but I didn't move my hand. I felt his look on me so I turned around to see him staring at me._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing. Just that you're…amazing."_

"_What do you mean? I don't understand." I gave him a confused look. _

"_Maybe you'll understand if I am doing this." I began to come closer. Our noises touched. My eyes whined. _

* * *

><p>I gasped. I was on the couch, in the 5d's garage.<em> "A dream. What's going on with me? Could this be a flash of the years that I forgot?" <em>I thought.

I get up to drink a little when I noticed the hour. 3a.m. _"My,my. I slept all this time."_

"Something wrong Chrystal?" I jumped.

"Man Jack! You scared me."

"Sorry about that. Do you need anything?"

"No don't worry I just wanted to drink something." I answered. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Can I? "He nodded.

"Why were you worried about me the last time? I mean I am nothing to you so why exactly?" There was no expression on his face. _"Shit! I made him angry!"_

"You're wrong. I don't know why but you really are something to me." Wow! Jack is nice? I was shock!

"Oh well thank you." I said smiling.

"Save it." Not a very talkative person huh? I was about to leave go back to bed when he stopped me.

"You know I have the _feeling _that I've got to protect you. Actually everyone does. So becareful." Am I dreaming?_ "Yeees must be a dream? The master of faster wants to protect me?"_

"Huh okay, I'll try thanks" He then turn away from me. That was really weird. In those two days, it's the second time that I think that I already lived that situation.

I then went to bed and try to sleep again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Chrystal!" I turned back to see Jack running toward me. I smiled at him. "We've got another battle today, Kalin told you?" <em>

"_Yes he told me. Don't worry I'll be there."_

"_That's what I'm worried about." He said sadly. _

"_Hey! Don't be that sad! I'm a big girl! I know how to put my shoes all by myself, you know." He sighted. _

"_Yeah I know just be careful. We all care about you, you know?" _

"_Yes I know." I responded. I hugged him and left. Suddenly I turned in his direction. _

"_Hey bro…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bip bip bip. <strong>

"Ahhh my clock, damn it!" I shouted. I get up to see Yusei, Jack and Crow staring at me with big eyes. "Oh huh sorry." I said embarrassed.

"You sure have your temper!" Crow laughed at me. I glared at him and turn off. After I took my shower. I joined then in the garage.

"Ah Chrystal, you're coming in a good time. There something we want to show you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. What is it?" They guided me to a computer. I saw a website with "Nebula" in his name. He watched carefully when Yusei came closer.

"I told them about that organization and we searched some information. You won't believe it."

"What?" I saw them looked at each over. Then Jack put a hand in me shoulder.

"They are with Yliaster." My eyes whined for the fifth time in the day.

"Really? Tell me everything." I waited for them to explain to me when Yusei decided to say the all thing to me.

"You see that symbol?" He showed me the computer. I nodded." Well it's their symbol and look that one. It's Yliaster's symbol. Do you know what Yliaster done few days ago?" I knew.

"Let me guess, Ghost right?" He nodded.

"So you think that it's Yliaster who wants my dragon?" He nodded again.

"And we know where the Headquarter of the Nebula is. That way maybe we could end this." Crow said. I agreed with them that could be a beginning.

"So what are we doing?" Jack asked. I already took my decision.

"I'm going." I started to run off when Yusei stopped me. "Where do you think you're going without us?" I blushed. He did it again. Make my heart beats faster. "We're going too." They all nodded.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow." I saw a tall man behind the guys. He was tall with long blue hair and a red mark on his left cheek.

"Kalin. Thanks for coming." Yusei said "It's Chrystal."

"So it's her. Wait a minute! I know that girl! But that's strange I can't remember how…" Kalin said. I was stunned. He sure was direct.

"We all feel the same and we're pretty sure that Yliaster is behind all of this." Crow said.

"_Wait! T__hey all feel like they know me?" I thought silently._

"Oh yeah that organization?" They all nodded. "Well let's go then." The team looked at me to see if I was ready to go. I was so we left.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. We were in front of a huge building with the same symbol that was on the computer.

"The plan is to be as discreet as possible okay. I already know were we'll enter in the building. There a door on the left. Only the personnel pass by this door." Kalin said. "The Enforcers are going to rise again!"

"_Did he say The Enforcers? Like in my dream." _I didn't have time to bother with this. We started running toward the door. We entered silently. There was a great corridor in front of us and we followed it. We then arrived to a giant door. We decided to pass the door.

"It's here. That is where they keep all their information." Kalin then open the door.

"Team 5d's, you almost made me waiting. I've been waiting for you." I saw a man on a chair right in front of us. _"Must be the leader that Raven talked to us about."_

"Let me introduce myself. I'm John Kaida, leader of the Nebula. As I see you're all together again. Oh maybe not someone's missing." He loudly laughed like he was proud of something.

"What do you mean exactly? We just met two days ago!" I yelled.

"That's what you think dear Chrystal. Oh yes! I forgot that we erased your memory. All my apologizes." We all gasped.

"So it was you! That's because of you that I forgot everything!"

"Yes. Let me show you something." He gets up from his chair to walk toward a little box recovered by a curtain. He put it off to show us glass bottles with a strong light inside all of them.

"That is your entire memory to all of you." That was too much. That was our memory? But the others didn't forget anything from their past did they?

"We didn't forget anything from our past! Stop kidding around."

"Wrong again my dear Jack Atlas am I right? Technically, yes you remember your past. But we made few changes. We modified it. But let me show you. You want your memory back Chrystal? Don't worry you'll have it but first, I want to explain why we did that. It could be really funny." He laughed again as my anger went bigger and bigger. "First of all Chrystal we needed you to be alone because we knew that your friends could do anything for you, including protecting you. That's why we made your friends forget you."

"You retard! How dare you?" I shouted. "You ruined my entire life with your little joke!"

"Yes but it's not over yet. You had a best friend. Remember of Millis?" I didn't remember of course! That bastard erased my memory!

"She's with us. Let's pretend that she's a guest." I didn't understand. She's a prisoner? "And finally the reason what we want your Dragon is simple. With his power we can create another Zero Reverse." We all gasped again. Another Zero Reverse? It would be a catastrophe. One is more than enough!

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Yusei was angry which surprised me. "Another one? That's impossible. How could you do that with her Dragon anyway?"

"You're the son of Dr. Fudo? You're father didn't tell you? Her dragon has been exposed to the planetary particles and now is got enough power to create a world to MY image!" He laughed evilly. That was cold. "But first of all what do you say about a little travel to your original past?" He opened all the bottles in the box. All the lights came right toward us and we all felt on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Here it is ! Thank you ^^<p>

**xXchantillyXx**


	6. The Enforcers : Memories

Here's the chapter 6 ! Thanks for your reviews!

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalin! We've got troubles! They're too many man!" Crow shouted.<em>

"_Grr! Okay let's retreat!" Four guys started to run out of a building followed by ten men. We are in the B.A.D. zone of the Satellite. The era of Duel gang and everything. _

_I felt something weird and my Dragon did as well. "Someone is in danger isn't it Destiny End Dragon?" I quickly took my roller blades and started to race as fast as I could. _

"_Hey Chris!" A voice behind me called me._

"_Hey Millis! You felt it too?"_

"_Yes Shining Dragon of Fate felt it too. Someone's got troubles!" She was her on a Duel Board. We finally saw them. "Chris! It's that gang! The Enforcers."_

"_Yes I see that. They seem to have big problem. What do you say about a little rescue?" She smirked. _

"_You're on girl!" We were racing toward them. "Hey guys! Need some help?" They looked at us surprised to see other people around here. _

"_Huh yep we won't say no for once." Said Crow. At those words went behind them as they were running. I was the first to go toward the other gang. I punched them one by one to make them go slower and to give the time that The Enforcers need to escape. Millis was guiding them to help them escape faster. _

"_Don't worry for her! She knows what she's doing." Millis said to them. They all nodded. Millis and the gang arrived finally in a small alley which was really hard to find._

_The Enforcers was resting, panting but in one piece. They looked up to see that I wasn't back._

"_She'll come back." Millis simply said. They waited about ten minutes when finally I found them, panting as well. _

"_Wow! They were hard!" Millis smiled at me and hugged me. I turned back to see The Enforcers. "That was close huh? I'm Chrystal but the way and this Millis." _

"_Who are you?" Kalin wasn't angry or anything, he was mostly fascinated. _

"_I just told you." I laughed. _

"_No I mean, you were incredible you two. Where did you learn how to race like that?" He asked._

"_Ourselves actually. We grew up on the street just like you." Millis responded._

"_How do you know that?" Crow asked._

"_Because we know you. I mean like our heroes." Millis were looking at Jack. I know she's got a crush on but you know she doesn't even know him. _

"_Well what do you say about you join us?" Millis and I were stun. They want us in the team? I looked at the others they all nodded even the most hard-headed guys, Jack of course. I sax Millis looked at me with brilliant eyes. I'm the older one so I guess she waited for my approuvement. I smiled and nodded. _

"_Fine." Kalin said. I removed my helmet. That way my hairs were on the wind and I saw all the guys' mouth-open. I gave them a confused look when Millis spoke._

"_They really are something huh?" I was more confused than before. What does she talking about?_

"_You're hairs you idiot!" She laughed as everyone followed her. _

"_Okay. If you say so." I said. I turned away from them to join my roller blades behind me._

"_Excuse her. She felt bad for having no parents. She's kind a cold sometimes. She doesn't really know how to deal with it since she is eight." They all looked at Millis sadly. _

* * *

><p>"That's interesting. They really can remember anything." John said.<p>

"Yes sir their memory's coming back slowly."

"Could be more interesting to see more…" He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>I never cry. But that night I was. What I lived before. All of that need to come out. So I was at the Orphanage, under the sky full of lights crying like a baby.<em>

"_I'm pathetic." I whispered. _

"_You're not" I jumped, surprised. That was Yusei. He was looking at me with reassuring eyes. "You're just human."_

"_How are you doing that? I mean raise me up with just few words…" I said between two tears._

"_I don't know but I'm glad if it works." He sat next to me and made me lean on his shoulder. _

"_You know" I began "Meeting you and The Enforcers maybe is the best thing that happened in my entire life." He smiled at put a hand on my chin. I stared at those beautiful blue eyes. _

"_I'm falling in love…" I thought_

"_I'm in love…" Yusei thought. "You're brother will be worried if you're not coming back."_

"_If you're talking about Jack then yes he will. And he'll kill me in the movement!" We both laughed as I get up. "Thank you Yusei." I kissed him on the cheek and turned away. "What am I doing?" I thought. _

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm the sister of who?" I yelled.<em>

"_Of Jack, Chrystal. Your name's Atlas. Look it's written." Martha said._

_I looked over Jack. He was as choked as me._

"_I've got…a sister." He mumbled. He came toward me and hugged me. "You won't be alone from now on." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him back. _

"_I guess so…" I answered._

"_I know so…"_

* * *

><p><em>I knew that Yusei was sad. He hadn't a very beautiful childhood. I saw him out and followed him. I stared at him from afar. I saw a tear on his cheek and it broke my heart. I remembered a song that I used to sing when I was sad. <em>

_I started to sing for him._

"they called you a failure  
>they called you a lost cause<br>they said you would never become anything at all  
>a generation<br>with no direction  
>but when i look in your eyes i see the prize yet to be claimed<p>

i'll say it once, i'll say it twice that your life was worth the price paid for you, paid for me and i believe in you and i know you'll find the truth

i know you've been broken  
>'cause i've seen the abuse<br>i know there's a place inside your heart begging for truth  
>for a softspoken answer<br>that won't break your spirit  
>but when i look in your eyes i see the prize that's yet to be claimed"<p>

_I walked toward him and hugged him._

"i'll say it once, i'll say it twice that your life was worth the price paid for you, paid for me and i believe in you and i know you'll find the truth

but that's not what they told you when they said that they gave up on you and you're nothing and you'll never be anything  
>i'll wait for the day when you'll stand up and say i can do all things through him who strengthens me<p>

i'll say it once, i'll say it twice that your life was worth the price paid for you, paid for me and i believe in you. yes i believe in you and i know you'll find the truth."

_He stopped crying and smiled at me._

_"Thanks Chris. That's song really's got a power you know."_

_"I know that's why I'm singing it. And I hate to see you cry! You're anhandsome man now. Forget the past and move on Yusei." I said as he put a finger on my chin._

_"It's you who's saying that?" He smiled. I smiled back. He came closer and closer. I closes my eyes and... this is it. He kissed me. I was in heaven. The kiss was soft but passionate, really really passionate. I kissed back with all the love that I had for him.I pulled back and smiled at him._

_"I've been waiting for this you know?" He laughed _

_"Me too." And he kissed me again._

* * *

><p>Voillaaaaa, hope you enjoyed !<p>

**xXchantillyXx**_  
><em>


End file.
